


Winning Streak

by februarysky (andsheran)



Series: The Poker Face [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, casino owner jongin, i hate to tag stuff, idk - Freeform, like what is this even? idk...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsheran/pseuds/februarysky
Summary: Kyungsoo is way too lucky with the casino machines but his best reward wasn't the money.





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> ah
> 
> aha
> 
>  guess who's back
> 
> back again
> 
> ah ah 
> 
> Hi, it's me again...  
> idk if you'll like it but yea, it's something i wrote in december and i decided to post it.  
> i'll make this part of a series maybe...and i might post more episodes in their lives. Hopefully i'll get to write more after break. 
> 
> I nearly forgot this but yes, it aint beta'd. kkkkk as usual  
> I do HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ( ƅ°ਉ°)ƅ

Kyungsoo really isn't this good at casinos. Hell he's never won anything anywhere! So he doesn't understand how he's winning in nearly every machine he touches. Jongdae and the others have of course noticed this weird behavior so they incentive him to try nearly every machine. 

Soon enough, people notice them and Kyungsoo really isn't looking for trouble, he can't control this weird winning streak. All he's done so far was insert the coin and press the knob. It wasn't his fault. His friends are too busy laughing and screaming in glee at the prize that comes for the 5th time in a row, to notice the built and tall bodyguard who approaches them. 

Kyungsoo does though and before the man could speak Kyungsoo says “All I did was put the money in the machine, I swear to god!” the man gives him a hard look. Kyungsoo gulps, Baekhyun you asshat, he thinks.

“Sir, please follow me.” Kyungsoo stares at him in confusion. “The owner would like to discuss some things with you.” Jongdae and Baekhyun have sobered up from the excitement they were in and end up taking notice of the security guard dressed in a suit talking to Kyungsoo. They let the other two man dealing with the prize and walk towards their friend. 

“What’s up Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun lays a hand on his friend’s shoulder and looks at the security guard in front of them with the best glare he can. “You know it’s not his fault he’s lucky.” Kyungsoo sighs at his friends words and then turns his head towards him. 

“Do, perhaps have anything to do with this sudden luck I’ve been having?” 

Baekhyun fakes a hurt look and points at himself with one hand. “Me?” Kyungsoo purses his lips and stares at Baekhyun. “I did nothing. Ask Jongdae!” Baekhyun defends himself and it's been so many years they’ve been friends, Kyungsoo knows he’s telling the truth. He gives Jongdae a short look before turning to the security guard again. 

“Can I bring them with me?” Kyungsoo wears he saw the man rolls his eyes but surely he hadn't, he was a professional after all.

“Yes, just follow me.” and then he turns and walks into the crowd. Kyungsoo follows with his best friends tailing after him. 

They pass through a door that says restricted area and then walk through a large corridor before reaching their destiny. One heavy looking floor to ceiling door. The guard knocks before entering and closing the door on three expectant faces.

“Man, I bet we’ll be banned from the casino for cheating or something. Just like in the movies you know?” Baekhyun speaks up, a giddy tone in his voice. Kyungsoo keeps silent, if he they do get banned...well what difference would it make? He doesn’t frequent casinos so it will have no repercussions on his lifestyle… Now for Baekhyun and Jongdae, they are the ones who like to come to these establishments, they like the thrill of winning, even if they aren’t that fond of losing, they keep coming back, it’s the atmosphere Kyungsoo, you wouldn’t understand. Jongdae once told him, and it’s true he really doesn’t understand it. Okay that he was happy when he kept winning tonight but it just wasn’t the ultimate feeling, it was happy but it wasn’t his happiness if that explains it.

“And we won’t be getting any of the prize money I’m sure.” Jongdae corroborates to Baekhyun’s imagination and Kyungsoo can’t help but roll his eyes at both of them. 

“You’re both stupid, shut up.” 

The door opens and the guard comes out. Kyungsoo has to admit the empty corridor, the big and heavy looking door, it certainly sets the mood. “You can go in.” Baekhyun walks in first but before he could push his way in the security guard stops him. “Just him.” And he points at Kyungsoo. 

“What? Why? Are you going to kill him?” He eyes the security guard with suspicion and the taller male was getting slightly annoyed, he brushes Baekhyun to the side and looks at Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae moves towards Baekhyun and they both glare at the poor man just doing his job. Kyungsoo walks in and before the door closes he hears Jongdae saying “We’ll be waiting here Kyungsoo.” and Baekhyun bickering with the security guard who is no longer fighting off his annoying, shoving it in Baekhyun’s face just as much as his friend’s shoving his own annoyance in the security guard’s face. 

Kyungsoo nearly facepalms himself. When the door does close behind him all sounds die and when Kyungsoo looks up so does his breath. 

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. All of the adjectives in the world aren’t enough to compliment him, all the adjectives don’t do him justice for this man’s perfect, a hundred percent unreal, Kyungsoo decides. 

“So I heard today is your lucky day.” and if Kyungsoo wasn’t stunned when he first looked at him he sure as hell is now after listening to his voice. He’s completely and utterly flabbergast.

“Uhm…” Kyungsoo was speechless. His brain wasn't processing things right. All he managed to say was “Hi…”

The other man, smiled as he grabbed the edge of the desk and lifted himself off the chair. He stared at Kyungsoo before smiling and pointing at a chair with his hand. 

Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught up in his lungs and he only manages to let it out after he's sitting down. Damn, he thought. 

“You don't look like the type to scam people.” the man says after sitting back down again. 

Kyungsoo blinks at that and before he could properly think his mouth betrayed him by blurting “I'm not!”

“Then are you really telling me that you won five times, in a row, playing for the first time at each machine?” the man crosses his arms on top of the desk and leans towards Kyungsoo, he's arching an eyebrow at him and Kyungsoo might be seeing things but it looks like the man is smirking.

Kyungsoo swallows. “Y-yes.” he balls his hands into fists and places them on his legs. His eyes shift from the man to the wall behind him. 

The man lets out a laugh, leans back on his chair, brings one hand to his chin and keeps it there. Kyungsoo’s thankful he's sitting down for he can't feel his legs.

“Well, we did check the CCTV and there was nothing off about you, just that you seem to be one lucky man. Your police records are also clean...” The man smirks at him and this time he's a hundred percent sure, he's flirting. Kyungsoo’s ego inflates, he's proud that he got a man who looks like a god flirting with him. Surely that has got to mean he's not as bad as he thought. 

“I'm not usually this lucky, to be honest I’ve had terrible luck my whole life, my friends were reluctant to bring me with them. This is a place where luck and misfortune play a big part I'd say, probably with a few extra touches here and there but in the end, luck or bad luck are always there.” Kyungsoo pauses, and then stares at the other man, and he's staring back. He nearly loses his decorum but is able to take a hold of his emotions, he's got a great poker face afterall. He clears his throat before continuing. Kyungsoo wants this man and he's going to have him, or his name is not Doh Kyungsoo. “but I can assure you that I do feel lucky today.” Kyungsoo smiles and crosses his legs leaning back on his chair. Now that he knows he's not in trouble, and that this man might be flirting (he could be wrong, but even he knows what flirting looks like), he's feeling confident. 

“Oh?” 

“Well, since I’m feeling lucky…” he hesitates, shifting his eyes back and forward from the man to the wall. “Could I get your number, perhaps?” 

The man’s smile only but widens. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that he's got a crush on this man. 

“Do you not care about my name?” he teases.

“Well, why would I waste my luck on something I already know?” Kyungsoo’s smile grows when he sees the a flash of surprise pass past the man’s eyes. “Kim Jongin.” he points at the wall. And Jongin knows he’s pointing at his first ever major article that he got framed. 

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Doh Kyungsoo.” 

“Likewise.” 

Kyungsoo got Kim Jongin’s phone number and Kim Jongin got his. They talked for a bit longer and Kyungsoo learned that Jongin was 32 years old, born on the 14th of January, just two days after his own birthday. He himself was 25 years old, not that big of an age gap, in fact what was with luck and him today? Even their age difference was a lucky number. Ridiculous.

“One last question.” Kyungsoo says as he gets up. Jongin does the same and they walk together towards the door. “If you knew I wasn't scamming you or whatever...why did you make me come all the way here?” 

Jongin smiles and right before be opens the door he says. “You're tiny and handsome, just my type.” Kyungsoo blushes this once and he doesn't even have time to get offended (not that the would) at Jongin because his friends were both screaming at him. 

“Why'd take so long?” whines Jongdae.

“So are we getting the prize money?” Baekhyun asks. 

Kyungsoo frowns. “I am getting the prize money.” he hears Jongin laugh behind him, Baekhyun and Jongdae both whine at the same time. God have mercy on his soul. 

“Come back again.” Jongin says as he waves at the three men. Kyungsoo waves back at him but the other two just glare. 

Jongin closes the door, but opens another as Kyungsoo feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Jongin.


End file.
